frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110154006/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180204203219
Much to Elsa's and her parents' surprise, Elsa's one, last, final biggest all time opponent was none other than her sister, now eighteen year old Princess Anna of Arendelle! "Anna?" Elsa said in shock as she looked at Anna in despair and said, "Anna……but why?" Neither Elsa nor their parents could believe their eyes at all! Princess Anna of Arendelle was anything else more than only just a royal, Norwegian, European summer princess of Arendelle! Princess Anna of Arendelle was angry about having Elsa and their parents find her here in this other rich place away from Arendelle. It was a very awkward scene. "What are you doing here, Anna?" asked Ella. "I grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without you just fine." said Anna informatively, "I was already in your shadow." "No, Anna, you're not in my shadow!" Elsa shook her head. "Why didn't you tell us where you were?" said the king of Arendelle partially upset. "We were worried sick about you, Anna!" The queen of Arendelle added. "I didn't want to tell you because you would've stopped me! Nobody wanted me at the castle of Arendelle. I was sick and tired of always having doors slammed in my face, being treated like I meant nothing so I left Arendelle without any traces and found another family, one that actually cares about me." said Anna defensively. "Well, I think you've done enough, Anna." said the king of Arendelle. "You're coming home with us because everyone else's worried sick about you!" "We've been looking all over for you!" Elsa added. "Anna, you're not in any strange, dangerous places, are you?! You've still got a lot things you have in Arendelle like your sister, Elsa!" "I already have a lot of things here away from Arendelle." Anna said stubbornly. "Anna, have you seen the strangers here?" the king asked sternly in a irritated tone. "Most of them aren't as good as they seem to be! They could turn out ot be bad and use you! Do you know why? Because, they could be bad influences! Anna, this is the path you're going down!" "Neither of you were there for me when I grew up to be less isolated in a different home away from Arendelle." Anna said. The queen of Arendelle looked at Anna and said calmly. "Anna, listen to me, I know you think you're able to handle anything, but you're not. There's a lot of danger out in this world. You're another princess of Arendelle like your sister, Elsa. You still have your whole life in Arendelle. Can't believe you grew up here away from Arendelle without us... but, you could've grown up in Arendelle." The king of Arendelle just glared at his other, younger daughter, Anna unreponsively. "Anna, you have to come home. Everyone in Arendelle is worried." "Anna, please come back home to Arendelle, we need you!" Elsa desperately pleaded as she begged Anna to come back home to Arendelle with her and their parents.